


The Best Day of his Life

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Clone wars drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Commander Ponds attempts to comfort his General as they watch over the comatose form of his former Padawan.
Relationships: CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu
Series: Clone wars drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	The Best Day of his Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Maceponds before so i hope you guys think this is in character! Blame blackkatmagic for getting me into this pair! Xxxxxxx

Commander Ponds treaded quietly towards his general. Mace Windu showed no signs that he had heard the soldier, his dark eyes never leaving the floating form of a woman in the bacta tank in front of him. Ponds knew that the Grand Master was aware of his presence none the less, as he would have with any of the clones.

Ponds knew that some of his brothers from other battalions misjudged the Jedi's stoicism for a lack of a heart. But that could not be further from the truth. Mace Windu was the most loyal of any Jedi. The respect and care for his men was shown countlessly through his words and actions if not always his expression. Even now as the man stared at the lifeless figure of his former padawan, his face was lacked any expression of emotion. But Ponds hade been by his general's side long enough to now see the anger and pain that erupted just beneath the surface, threatening the breakthrough a lifetime of having it been drilled into you to never to show attachment.

Ponds turned his attention to the woman in the tank, Depa Billaba. Her brown skin was unnaturally pale, and her limbs had lost all their muscle, leaving them to float like rags in the bacta. Whilst the temple doctors reassured them that physically she would eventually recover there was no certainty about what state her mind would be in when she finally came out of her coma. She had been in this state for months now, and whenever they were stationed back on Coruscant, Mace would spend every waking moment with her.

The first time they met, Ponds new that he and Depa would get along. Thankfully, due to the man always sticking the plan and didn't run off into needless danger, Ponds didn't have to worry about his general to the degree that some of his brothers did (he did not pity Cody or Rex in the slightest). But no matter, he was always going to worry. Something that both he and Depa did. He liked the young woman instantly. He could tell that she had inherited Mace's seriousness, but also his sassiness. Anytime she joined them on a mission it looked like part of the weight on Mace's shoulders was momentarily lifted. Ponds would have liked her for that alone. Her unwavering courage and kindness were a bonus.

He glanced back at Mace whose face hadn't changed. Ponds wasn't even sure if he'd breathed. He wanted to tell his general that it was okay. It was just them. If he needed to cry or scream, he would be there as a pillar or a pillow, just like he had for him. Like they had both been to their men.

But he couldn't, not when his words would verge on the forbidden rule of attachment. If there was one thing that everyone was right about Mace, it was that he was a stickler to the rules. Not that he would trust the words that would tumble out of his mouth anyways, secrets and desires that Ponds had buried so deep that hopefully even a Jedi wouldn't be able to sense them.

So instead he held out his hand that was still swollen from their last battle and placed it on Mace's shoulder. Nothing he hadn't done before as they peered at the same small holo-maps or to steady the other during battle. He was just supporting his general like he had done countless times before. Ponds wasn't sure how he expected Mace to react. Most likely to have no reaction at all. At most maybe a nod of gratitude. It certainly wasn't for the Jedi to reach across his body to cover his hand with his own. Ponds knew there was no way he could hide the heightened pulse or the blush threatening to take over his whole face as it spread from his cheeks. He could practically feel the inevitable smirk from the General. But no smirk ever came. Instead the other man finally teared his eyes away from the tank. They were full of tears.

Ponds had never seen Mace cry. He doubted anyone had ever seen Mace cry. Maybe his own Master had once upon a time, but she was long dead now so he would never get the chance to ask. Ponds didn't hesitate to move his hand from the man' shoulder so that he could wrap it around his back, pulling him into a hug. Mace didn't resist, leaning against him, one arm still across his body, like je wasn't sure what to do with them. Ponds wondered how long it had been since the Grand Master had been hugged.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that. Long enough for Mace's eyes to run dry. Ponds missed the feeling of their bodied pressed together as soon as they broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes. Searching for an answer for what to do next. Finally, that smirk appeared on Mace's lips. Ponds rolled his eyes. Guessing the cat was finally out of the bag, he stopped trying to suppress the feelings, for the first time letting them rise to the surface. Now it was Mace's turn to blush. Add that to the list of things Ponds never thought he would see. He might not have the force, but he could tell by the crinkle in the corner of the man's left eye, that he had been experiencing the exact same thoughts that he had but had finally decided to let them free.

Ponds lifted a finger to gently brush away the tear stains under those eyes, when sirens exploded around them. For a moment he panicked. There was now way they could have been found out so quickly! A second later he realised that the noise had come from the monitors on the bacta tank. The pair immediately checked the vitals. Ponds let out a sigh of relief when they showed that Depa was stable. In fact, she was more than stable, she had come out her coma, meaning she needed to be taken out of the tank now! Mace smashed the button, draining the tank. Before the liquid had fully gone, he opened her tube, catching his padawan before she could fall.

"Master?" Depa breathed as her eyes fluttered open. For the second time that day Ponds saw Mace's eyes fill with tears.

"I've commed the head doctor. She'll be down momentarily." Ponds told them. He turned to leave not wanting to invade their privacy, when he felt a palm clasp itself in his. He glanced down. Although one arm was still cradling his padawan, the other was tightly held in his, a silent plea to stay. Ponds would never refuse his general. So, the pair held tight until the doctors arrived. Ponds new that the path ahead would be changed forever, but this was still without a doubt the best day of his life.


End file.
